This invention relates to a wire tightener, and in particular to a fence wire tightener.
There are literally thousands of fences in North America constructed using wooden posts and so-called chicken wire. The conventional method of tightening the strands of wire between posts is to use a screwdriver or crowbar in an attempt to twist the wire into a rough coil. Not only is such a method difficult to effect, but once coiled the wire displays a tendency to uncoil and go slack. Accordingly, there exists a need for a wire tightener which makes it relatively easy to tighten wire fences. Preferably the tightener incorporates some means for locking the coil, i.e. preventing unwinding of the coil and loosening of the fence wire.
The object of the present invention is to meet the above defined needs by providing a relatively simple fence wire tightener, which, according to one embodiment, is easy to operate, and which according to another embodiment incorporates a device for easy coil retention or locking.